ikatan
by 12love14
Summary: Jongin berusaha menggikat kyungsoo... Apakah berhasil? Dan bagaimana caranya? Exo/kaisoo/gs
1. Chapter 1

_**Ikatan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This story is mine ...no bash!**_

 _ **Tidak suka jangan baca..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya... / ^∆^/**_

 _ **No siders.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cast: Kim jongin x Do kyungsoo**

 **Happy reading ...**

Sudah lama hidup bersama sama dan saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya. Ada "Rasa" yang mengikat satu sama lainya.

" akkkkk! Appoo... " Rintih jongin.

" itu salahmu kenapa berkelahi terus!. " Kyungsoo menekan-nekan luka jongin.

"Yakkkkkkk.….! Aishhhh jangan ditekan...! " Cicit jongin

" apa alasanmu kali ini?" Desak kyungsoo

" kristal, yeoja sialan itu selingkuh dariku, bahkan dia tidur bersama namja lain." Wajah jongin mengeras

" itu saja?." Tanya kyungsoo santai.

" iya apa lagi memangnya?. "Jawab jongin.

" kau tidak sadar bahkan kau lebih jahat dari dia. ?" Kata kyungsoo pelan

" yakkk..! Nega weoo? Bahkan aku tidak pernah menykitinya. " Protes jongin

" aishhh... Jangan membentakku!. " Kata kyungsoo kesal.

"Aku membenci wanita murahan itu! Dan seenaknya saja tidur dengan namja lain.! " Lagi lagi jongin mengerutu.

" jadi kau juga membenci ku?." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

" kenapa aku harus membenci mu.? " Telunjuk jongin menggangkat dagu kyungsoo, agar jongin bisa melihat wajah cantik kyungsoo.

" aku juga tidur dengan seorang namja.. " Kyungsoo malu malu.

" kauu! Arghhhh.. siapa orangnya hah?! Berani beraninya dia seperti itu dengan mu.! Namja breng**k.!" Caci jongin

" jadi kau menggangap dia orang brengsek?. " Tanya kyungsoo polos.

" tentu saja seorang namja yang tidur dengan yeoja tanpa ikatan itu brengsek namanya." Tegas jongin

" lalu aku harus bagaimana saat dia meminta untuk tidur bersama lagi."

" yaaaa kau pukul saja dia, kau tendang atau apalah!. " Jawab jongin cuekk.

" hmmm begitu yaaa..?" Kyungsoo berfikir

" chaaa.. Sudah selesai. " Kyungsoo tersenyum

" baiklah aku akan tidur lagi , hati hati saat di jalan ketika kau pulang." Tetapi baru saja kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya jongin sudah menahan tangan kyungsoo.

" aku lelah.." jongin mempererat peganganya di tangan kyungsoo.

" ya sudah pulang sana dan beristirahat lahh. !" kyungsoo menarik tangannya.

" temani aku . ." rengek jongin

"Jadi ingin tidur bersama lagi?" Goda kyungsoo

" iyaaa aku mauu,,.. Aku akan memelukmu lagi. Bagaimana? " Tawar jongin.

" yakkkk aishhh kau namja sialan kurang ajar ! " Kyungsoo membabi buta memukul jongin.

" aww awww appop kyungsoo yaa~" teriak jongin.

" lah bukannya kau suruh seperti itu? " Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata.

" negaaaaa? Kapann?...tapi tunggu dulu kau ...yakkkk aku tidur denganmu selama ini bukannya aku brengsek." Protes jongin panjang lebar.

" tapi kita tanpa ikatan...dan kalau kau tidak brengsek bararti aku yang murahan." Kyungsoo ragu ragu.

" bukannnn begitu.." Jongin mengusap kepalanya kasar.

" laluu..aaaa! " Kyungsoo ditarik paksa oleh jongin sehingga kyungsoo berada dalam pelukan jongin. Kehangatan dan aroma jongin sudah menjadi obat penenang bagi kyungsoo selama ini. Kalian tau kenapa?. Baiklah ini berawal saat eomma kyungsoo meninggal. Jadi setelah kematian itu, kyungsoo mengalami demam yang sangat tinggi. Appa kyungsoo saat itu sibuk menggurus pekerjaannya yang tertunda akibat kematian istrinya. Kyungsoo hanya tinggal dengan para maid dirumah besar itu. Jongin sebagai sahabat merasa kasihan melihat kyungsoo kecil. Meminta kepada orangtuanya agar di izinkan untuk tinggal bersama kyungsoo sementara. Yaaa itu lah seorang Kim jongin, walaupun masih kecil saat itu tetapi sudah berfikir layaknya orang dewasa. Selama jongin tinggal disana , kyungsoo akan mau tidur kalau jongin memeluknya. Kebiasaan itu berlanjut hingga kehidupan mereka sekarang. Jonginpun sperti itu, saat saat dirinya tenggah kacau atau frustasi maka jongin akan datang kepada kyungsoo dan meminta untuk tidur bersama. Itu sudah menjadi candu tersendri oleh keduanya. Mereka hanya tidur bersama sambil berpelukan, tidak lebih. Beriringnya waktu merka yang sudah tumbuh dewasa pasti akan ada hasrat yang timbul, terutama jongin. Jongin harus mati matian menahan hasratnya sebagai namja. Kalau kyungsoo sih tidak perlu di cemaskan. Karena baru dipeluk pasti sudah tidur duluan.

" kyung? "

Krik krik tak ada jawaban

"Kau mau suatu ikatan? Baiklah aku akan memenuhinya.. " Jongin membelai rambut kyungsoo

Krikk ...krik tak ada jawaban,..

" kau sudah tidur? " jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Saat melihat wajah kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas jongin merasa jantungnya sudah lepas control.

"Maaf aku menggangu waktu tidurmu tadi, kau pasti lelah. " Jongin berbisik

Krekk..krekk tak ada jawaban lagi.

" baik lah mari kita buat ikatan itu..." Jongin mengangkat kyungsoo menuju kamar.

" biar kita lihat apa reaksimu saat bangun pagi.. " Jongin mengeluarkan smirknya layaknya serigala yang mendapatkan mangsa.

Tbc/end?

Helloo laggiii semuanyaaaaa ini ff berikutnya gimana ceritanyaaaa?

Kalau suka tolong di review yaaaaa... Karna itu akan menjadi penentu cerita ini akan lajut atau tidaknyaaa...

Salam hangat buat kaisoo shipper...peluk peluk...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ikatan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This story is mine ...no bash!**_

 _ **Tidak suka jangan baca..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya... / ^∆^/**_

 _ **No siders.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cast: Kim jongin x Do kyungsoo**

 **Happy reading ...**

" baik lah mari kita buat ikatan itu..." Jongin mengangkat kyungsoo menuju kamar.

" biar kita lihat apa reaksimu saat bangun pagi.. " Jongin mengeluarkan smirknya layaknya serigala yang mendapatkan mangsa.

"Huahhhhhhhpppmmm" kyungsoo menguap setelah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Tetapi kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh. But, what is that?

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya melihat kesekitar .

" ok... Ini masih dikamar..., masih pagi dan pukul?. " Kyungsoo melirik jam yang terletak di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya.

" oohh masih jam 5 syukur lah..." kyungsoo tersenyum karna dia tidak akan terlambat untuk pergi ke bekerja. Ya, kyungsoo adalah seorang pegawai di sebuah persahaan ternama dikorea.

" tapi rasanya ada yang ane..." Kyungsoo merasakn tubuhnya sakit semua.

"Rasanya seperti setelah..."ucapan kyungsoo berhenti ketika sesuatu disampingnya bergerak.

Kriettt..kriett

Ada bergerak dibawah selimut yang kyungsoo pakai. Kyungsoo dengan pelan pelan membuka selimut itu. Alhasil menampakkan tubuh seseorang.

" uwaaaaaaaa! Si..siapa kauu hah?! Kenapa ada disini?" kyungsoo sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang tidur denganya tanpa memakai baju. Dan lebih parahnya itu adalah namja.

" kyungsoo a~~ tenanglah sedikit, aku masih mengantuk" kata jongin dengan suara parau khas orang yang masih setenggah tidur.

" jong..jongin?" kyungsoo memastikan siapa pemilik suara itu.

" iya ini aku " jawab jongin sambil membetulkan posisi tidurnya. Sekarang wajah jongin sudah menghadap ke kyungsoo. Baiklah kalau bingung biar author perjelas. Saat selimut belum buka posisi jongin membelakangi kyungsoo.

" kauuu...kenapa disini? Dan kemana bajumu?" protes kyungsoo saat melihat jongin topless.

" kyungsoo ssi yang terhormat sebelum berbicara lihat dulu dirimu" kata jongin.

" memangnya kenapa dengan ak.." kyungsoo sekarang sadar ternyata dia juga tidak memakai apa apa. Masih mendingan jongin cuman topless, lah kalau kyungsoo, total.

"Akkkkkkkk...apa yang kau?!..! Appaaaaaa! Tolong aku!" teriak kyungsoo.

" kyungsoo kurasa sebaiknya kau pakai dulu bajumu baru panggil appa mu " jongin menampilkan smirknya.

" kauuuu..…. Aishhh.." kyungsoo menarik selimut sampai menutupi dadanya. Kemudian turun dari kasur untuk menuju lemari pakaian yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Setelah memakai bajunya kyungsoo buru buru mendekati jongin. Memukul tubuh jongin dengan sekuat tenaga.

Plak! Plakk! Plak x 30 kali

" aw..awa hentikann .. Sakitt.." rintih jongin.

" sekarang jelaskan semuanya apa yang terjadi ?" perintah kyungsoo.

" eihh tidak perlu seperti itu sayang, kenapa marah sekali eumm?" jongin mengoda kyungsoo.

" sayanng kepalamu bodoh!" kyungsoo benar benar tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran namja di depanya ini.

" aduuhh kyungsoo... kau kenapa kasar sekali kepadaku?" rengek jongin.

"Tidak perlu bertele tele Kim Jongin! Aku benar benar sudah muakkkkkkkk!" bentak kyungsoo.

" baiklah.. aku akan menjelaskanya" jongin bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan kyungsoo.

" kau bilang ?! Yaakk jangan seenaknya saja menukar margaku". Lagi lagi kyungsoo membentak jongin.

" kau mau mendengarkanku tidak?..dari tadi sibuk membentakku" jongin akan tuli jika kyungsoo terus membentaknya.

" ahhhh..maafkan aku..." kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

" hmmmm arraseo.. Jangan menunduk, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu" jongin mengangkat dagu kyungsoo menggunakan telunjuknya.

" iyaaa" saat itu kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdegum kencang. Jongin yang sedang topless dan tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Wajah kyungsoo memerah karena terpesona.

" ahhhh betul kata orang orang, kita akan tau bagaimana wajah asli seseorang saat dia baru bangun tidur" pikir kyungsoo.

" dan jongin sangat tampan...ketika baru bangun" tambah kyungsoo dalam hati.

" aku tampan ya!?" tanya jongin seolah olah bisa membaca pikiran kyungsoo.

" iya...ehh anii...jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan jongin!" kyungsoo membentak jongin, lagi.

" hahahahahahhahaha... Kalau kau mau aku bisa seperti ini terus. Jadi, kau bisa melihat ketampananku setiap saat." goda jongin.

" sebaiknya kau mati saja, dasar namja mesum gila." umpat kyungsoo.

" yakin? Lalu siapa yang akan memelukmu lagi" canda jongin.

" aishh cepatlah katakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya kyungsoo.

" kau sudah lihat bukan..? Apa yang perlu diperjelas lagi hmmm?" kata jongin dengan nada yang sangat membosankan.

" maksudmu apa sihh, hitamm?" kyungsoo memukul kepala jongin dengan tangan kecilnya.

" hitam tapi tampan." koreksi jongin

" jadi apa yang sebenarnya?" desak kyungsoo

" serius mau yang lebih jelas?" wajah jongin pura pura serius.

" iyaa kkammjong,..anak ini.." gerutu kyungsoo.

" wahh langsung ada anaknya? aku mau jadi appa ya..?" lagi lagi jongin cari masalah.

" iya, jadi appa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada eomma heumm?" Kyungsoo mulai mengikuti permainan jongin. kyungsoo membelai wajah jongin layaknya seorang istri yang membelai suami penuh kasih sayang.

" mati kau hitam jelek hahahhah" kata kyungsoo dalam hati.

Sangat lama bagi jongin untuk memilah apa yang barusan Kyungsoo katakan kepadanya. Bahkan kyungsoo membelai wajahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hangat, itulah yang jongin rasakan saat bersentuhan dengan kyungsoo.

" kyungsoo kau mencitaiku tidak?" tanya jongin. Wajah jongin menatap serius kyungsoo sekarang.

" kau kan appa uri aegya jadi, tentu saja iya" kyungsoo melanjutkan peranya. Dalam hati kyungsoo bersorak bahagia bisa membalas permainan jongin.

" bukan begitu, sekarang aku serius!" tegas jongin.

Serius adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin ada dalam kamus jongin bagi kyungsoo. Tapi dengan melihat dari gaya dan nada suaranya jongin memang benar benar serius.

" kenapa kau menanyakan itu jongin ?" tanya kyungsoo

" lagian kita hanya sahabat" tambah kyungsoo.

"kita ini sudah TIDUR BERSAMA!" emosi jongin tiba tiba saja naik. Kyungsoo yang lansung di bentak menanggis karna ketakutan.

" kau kenapa marah seperti itu? Hiks..hiks.." isak kyungsoo. Selama ini jongin belum pernah membentak kyungsoo dengan nada yang sangat tinggi.

" kyungsoo a~~ aku tidak marah" jongin memeluk kyungsoo.( Ingat masih topless loh jonginya)

" kau kenapa membentakku seperti itu? Itu sperti bukan dirimu saja... Hiks hiks.." kyungsoo tidak habis pikir kenapa jongin yang marah. Seharusnya kyungsoo yang lebih pantas marah.

" maafkan aku sayang, habisnya kau jangan berkata...ahh sudah lah...jangan menangis lagi eumm?". Jongin bingung harus berkata apa.

"Tapi..." kyungsoo membantah,

" ohhhhh kau mau berhenti menanggis kalau ku ci..." jongin akan mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening kyungsoo.

" yakkkkkk hentikann! Aku tidak sudi.! Kyungsoo melepas pelukan jongin.

" ohoooo, tidak sudi? Lalu semalam?" tanya jongin dengan nada geli.

" ahhh molla.." Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Meniggalkan jongin sendri dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak, ntah apa yang ada di fikiranya.

Saat kyungsoo baru 3 langkah dari kasur, jongin langsung menarik kyungsoo dan mencium kening kyungsoo.

Cup!

" morning kiss" cengir jongin.

" kkamjongggg! Kau ! Mati saja sana! " teriak kyungsoo setelah sadar dari keterlenaan akibat kecupan jongin yang hangat di dahinya. Kyungsoo sibuk memukul jongin, jongin sendiri terus melindungi dirinya dari serangan kyungsoo yang membabi buta.

" jongin bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" kyungsoo kebinggungan.

" ya sudah kita besarkan bersama sama"

" kalau masalah biaya aku yang akan menanggungnya, kau tidak usah khawatir eumm" lanjut jongin.

" tuan kim bukan masalah biayanya, tapi status kitaaaaa...kau dan aku belum ada ikatan yang sahh" kyungsoo merasa pusing sekali dengan keadaan ini.

" semalam minta ikatan? Sudah terikat minta yang sah pula" jawab jongin polos.

" yakkkkkkkkk! Kauu itu bodoh atau apa hah! " kesabaran kyungsoo sudah mencapai puncaknya.

" lalu kau mau apa? Tambaahh? " jongin tersenyum evil.

" jongin aku sekarang takut,...kau tau aku itu..hanyalah"

Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir kyungsoo.

"Ssstttt...berhenti bicara. Aku yang akan menanggunya" jongin memeluk kyungsoo, lagi. Tetapi sekarang jongin tersenyum puas. Rencananya berhasil, bahkan lebih cepat dari dugaanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dengan kamera di tanganya terus memotret adegan yang terjadi antara jongin dan kyungsoo dari balik pintu kamar kyungsoo.

" tamat riwayat mu!" orang itu berkata, lalu terseyum licik.

End.

.

..

.

.

Tbc aja deh hhahahah

Hallo lagi semuanya ..,thanks yaaa buat review di chap seblum x...maaf gak bisa sebutin satu satu.

Ini kelanjutanya hehehheeh ...semoga kalian sukaa . jangan lupa review lagi buat chap ini.

Salam hangat buat kaisoo shipper n coulpe lainya ya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bagaimana dengan hasilnya?.." tanya yeoja yang berambut hitam itu.

"Semuanya sesuai dengan rencanamu.." kris tersenyum evil

" benarkah?" ejek luhan

" heyyy kAu meragukan hasil kerjaku?"

"Tidakk...tapi jangan sampai kau berbuat kesalahan..!"

" tidak akan...Semuanya bersih.." kata kris dengan percaya diri.

" aku tidak mau mati di tangan jongin..." kata luhan berdiri dan keluar dari cafe itu. Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum.

" luhan luhan.. Kau itu tidak akan menyesal telah membayarku... Dan bos mu itu tidak akan membunuh mu..."

Jongin menggikuti kyungsoo sampai kedapur. Setelah kejadian pagi ini kyungsoo agak menjaga jarak dengan jongin. Sedikit sedikit marah, sedikit sedikit mengamuk. Tapi melihat kyungsoo terbangun dengan " kondisi "pagi ini benar benar membuat jongin harus menahan harimau didalam dirinya.

" kauuu! Jangan ikuti aku terus..."bentak kyungsoo

" siapa yang menggikuti mu.." elak jongin

" kenapa menatapku seperti itu.."

"Kau...bajumu itu agak sedikit ..."

" yakkkk mesummmmmm...!"

" eihhhhh kau lupa ya kita tela..."

" tutup mulut mu yang jelekk ituuu...!"

" jelekkk? Heol...kurasa kau sudah mencoba mulut "jelek" ini..." goda jongin.

Kyungsoo mengbaikan jongin dan bersiap siap untuk berangkat kerja. Kyungsoo Bekerja sebagai salah satu staff d perusahaan Kim crop. Tak lain merupakan perusahaan yang dipimpin jongin. Kyungsoo bekerja bukan karna koneksi jongin, tetapi kyungsoo memang professional dan berkompeten.

" kauu! Tidakk akan bekerja hah!" bentak kyungsoo, lagi

" kyung.. Kau lupa aku Ceo disana..." kata jongin angkuh

" cihhhh...aku tauuu..jonginaa..."

" lalu...?"

" sudah lah aku mau pergi dulu...jangan lupa kunci apArtement ku saat kau pergi nanti...pay payy..." itulah akhir dari percakapan jongin dan kyungsoo pagi ini.

Saat ini jongin sudah berada d apArtement nya. Dia harua bersiap siap untuk bekerja, walaupun Sebenarnya jongin sangat malas sekali hari ini.

Dengan mengenakan stelan jasnya yang terbilang sangat mahal, bagaimana tidak, jas itu dibuat khusus untuk tubuhnya yang sempurna.

" selamat siang..Tuan" sapa receptionis jongin. Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh jongin.

" ahhhhh...kenapa dia lama sekali?" gerutu jongin.

Tak lama kemudian muncul yeoja berpenampilan sedikit sexy diruangan jongin tersebut.

" maaf aku ada sedikit urusan.." kata luhan

" kau tau aku paling benci menunggu" sangah jongin

" aku harus menemui seseorang... Dan kurasa kau sudah tau"

" apa katanya?" kata jongin

" Semuanya bersih dan kau tinggal menjalankanya" luhan tersenyum

" baiklah kau boleh keluar sekarang"

Kyungsoo baru sampai di kantornya. Tadi agak sedikit macet karna memang jam sibuk di kota seol ini.

" kau terlambat ..!" bentak seorang

" maaf tadi jalanan macet.."kata kyungsoo

" kau pikir jika Berteman dengan pemilik perusahaan ini bisa seenaknya saja heh?!"

Hati kyungsoo terasa akan meledak karna ucapan yeoja yang satu ini. Dia adalah atasan kyungsoo, Suzy. Berpenampilan sangat mencolok disana sini membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita malam.

" maaff..." kata kyungsoo lagi.

" cih ...aku heran bisa bekerja menggunakan koneksi memang menjijikan."

Tiba tiba saja jongin sudah berada dibelakang Suzy. Sayang nya Suzy tidak menyadari itu.

" jadi maksudmu ceo kita itu menjijikan?" kata jongin

" iy...tidak ehhh maaf pak aku tidakk ber.."

" ohhh jadi kyungsoo yang kau maksud menjijikan?" tambah jongin

" jo...eh pak saya tidak apa apa" cicit kyungsoo

" kau yang lebih menjijikan bagi ku..." jongin masih melanjutkan kata kata nya.

"Maaf pak bukan.." Suzy gugup

" aku tiba bisa membedakan antara kantor dan clup malam?!" sindir jongin

" saya..."

" kurasa kau tau prosedur perusahaan ini. Dan ..."

" pakk! Saya yang salah bukan Suzy ~sii" kata kyungsoo

" ohhh baiklah kyungsoo ~sii temui aku di ruangan ku...sekarang!" bentak jongin

" b...baik pak" kyungsoo menggikuti langkah jongin.

" rasakan itu...sok jadi pahlawan " ejek Suzy

Jongin dan kyungsoo berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Kyungsoo masih malu karna kejadian pagi tadi, sedangkan jongin tidak memikirkan apa apa.

Bruk! Kyungsoo yang jalan sambil menunduk+melamun menabrak punggung jongin.

" maaf...jongin" lirih kyungsoo

" ahhhhh kau menggoda ku ya..." smirk jongin bermunculan

" jongin... Ini masih dikantor, nanti kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana.." bisik kyungsoo

" jadi kau mau tempat yang sepi..."

" yakkkk...aku.."

" kyungsoo kita sudah tidur bersama.."

" itu dari dulu..."

" benarkah? Dari dulu? Tanpa memakai ap..." mulut jongin dibekap kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar benar malu sekali kenapa bisa Berteman dengan orang seperti jongin.

" jongin diruangan mu saja.." kyungsoo menyeret jongin menuju ruangan jongin

" jongin..." kata kyungsoo saat berada di ruangan jongin

" hmmm" gumam jongin

" apa yang akan kau katakan?" kyungsoo bingung, bukan nya jongin tadi menyuruh untuk menggikuti nya dan tadi juga sempat menggoda kyungsoo, tapi sekarang saat di ruangan jongin malah mengabaikannya.

" jadi apa sekarang? Desak kyungsoo

" maksud mu?"

" kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Nega...!?"

" yakkkkk ...! ya sudah aku pergi..." kyungsoo akan meninggalkan ruangan jongin

" kyung..." lirih jongin

" apa lagiiiiii!..."

Saat itu kyungsoo dapat melihat sorot mata jongin berubah. Tapi sulit dia artikan. Tatapan seolah olah...ntah lah kyungsoo bingung.

" apa kau tidak ingin penjelasan dariku?"

" tentang apa?"

" pagi tadi..."

" yakkkkk...jangan..."

" kyungsoo aku akan bertangung jawab..."

" jongin... Apa.."

" kita menikah saja..."

" aku...tapi kita sudah lama Berteman.."

" kita memang sudah lama Berteman dan tidur bersama.. Tapi saat pagi tadi melihatmu tanpa.."

"Aku...tidak mersakan apa apa.."

"Terserah saja kita akan tetap menikah"

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu kemudian semua menjadi putih...

Tbc

Aduhhhhhh ini agak gimanaaa yaaa.. Tapi aku harap kalian suka...

Jagan lupa reveiw x yaaA

SALAM hangat buat kaisooo


	4. review

Cman blsan review aj wkwkwkkkwkwkw

VENUSXIU6199 : gk keras keras amaattt hehehheeh... okeee review trus yaaaa

Song Soo Ri: udhhh tuhhh...wkwkwkw]

Kaisooship : iyaaaa brengsek bngtt hehheheeh

kim fany : sbrrrrr than emosii bukkk

BabyCoffee99 : smngt amt pkai d caps lock smua tlsan x hahahahhahahaha...okeee

chocohazelnut07 : whhh iya smua berkat kamuuu :*

HeeKyuMin91 : bsar bnget mlahan hahahaaha

ltmsjh: okeeeeee

Taman Coklat : ini stu lgi smngattt bngtt haahahahaha ...seep bklan dilnjtin

Mr Black9493: okeee seeep

kyung1225: okeeee #peluk balikk

Anna401: hahahahhahah ngapain yaaaa?/ ... kyak pesn mkanan aj gk pkai lamawwkkwkwk

Anna401: paparaziiii hahhahaha... ini lgi ushaaaa buat fast updte

Guest : hahhahhaa lihat next chpter aj dehhh

chocohazelnut07: iyaaaa gpp ...mksh saran x :*

Kim : okeeee

Taman Coklat : apppppaaaa yaaaaa?

dhyamanta1214 : udh dri duluu hahahahahahaahahahha

dhyamanta1214 : maybe yes / no wkwwkkkwwk

kaisoo9493 : iyaaaaa yaaa kcpetann?/ okee lh nnti d lmbtinn wwwkkwkkk

NopwillineKaiSoo ; hahahahhahaaha jongin always like that atuhhh...

kyung1225: next chpter bkalan pnjang.n dikit wkkwkwkw

kim fany: wahhhhhh bsaaa jdii lihat next chpt ad bskk deh # sok rhsia2.n heehehheheh

Misslah : okeee

Kyungz: hahahhhahahhaah parahh sekalii memang... mkasihh udh sukaa :*

Kyungz : jongin doanngg author x gk nihhh? T_T hahahahahhah

Owl26 : hahahahhahaha tggu ajaaa yeeee ...mkshh sudah sukaaaa :* oooookkkk lgi otw next chptr x


	5. Chapter 4

**Yeaaaaaaaa... exo luxionnya kerennnn abissss...**

 **O iya apalagi kaisooo momenttt ...**

 **Semua kaisoo shipper teriak2 sambil mewek karna terharu melihat adegan romatis...eaaaaaaaa**

 **Apalagi saat Do bukain coatnya jongin... hahahahahhahahaahha**

 **Tapi kelihatannya jongin lagi gak fit deh... saat Do bukain tuh coat jongin kayak meringis kesakitan gituu...**

 **Ada yang nyadar ngak?**

 **Lagian.. mungkin karna mereka lelah karna jadwal yang padat...**

 **Tapi apapun yang terjadi terima kasih kepada Exo sudah tampil memukau...**

 **HIDUP exo-L ... Yoooooooooo!**

 **Ya udahhhh lanjut kecerita yaaaaaa**

 **Jangan lupa review lohhh...**

Jongin merasa sangat panik sekali. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh kyungsoo jatuh dan dengan sigap jongin menyambut tubuh kecil itu.

" kyunggg? Ireonaa..." kata jongin

"kyungsoo... aku bilang bangunnn!" sekarang jongin terlihat lebih panik

" siapa saja yang diluar cepat kemari!" jongin berteriak sangat keras. Tak lama kemudian luhan muncul.

" cepat telfon ambulan! Perintah jongin

" baik sajangnim...!

Semua isi kantor terkejut karna ada bunyi ambulance.

"ada apa ini?" tanya suzy

" ntahlah aku juga tidak tau..." bisik dara

Tak lama kemudian mereka melihat tontonan yang mengejutkan. Jongin dengan cekatan mengendong tubuh kyungsoo berlari menuju ambulan tersebut. Dan semua isi kantor melihat tindakan gila itu. Selama ini jongin terlihat dingin dan tidak pernah terlihat begitu peduli dengan karyawanya. Tapi sekarang lihatlah. Wajah tampan itu penuh diahiasi oleh raut kecemasan, rambut dan pakaian yang biasanya terlihat rapi sekarang sudah acak2kan.

" ck! Ternyata memang koneksi itu menjijjkan." Cicit suzy tajam

" mworagu?" tanya dara

"aahhhh...aniyaa" suzy mengibas2kan tangan.

Ini sudah lebih dari 3 jam kyungsoo masih belum membuka matanya. Jongin yang sedari tadi mengamuk dirumah sakit karna kenapa kyungsoo masih belum juga sadar.

" sialannnn kenapa dia belum juga sadar!" bentak jongin kepada dokter disana

" maaf pak tenanglah sedikit..." bujuk dokter itu.

" tenang kau bilang? Ck! "

" sajangnim..." bisik luhan.

" apa lagi...?" kesal jongin

" itu..." Luhan menunjuk arah ranjang kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjap2kan matanya merasakan cahaya yang menusuk matanya.

" kyungggg..." bisik jongin.

"ck... suaranya berubah secara langsung" sindir seorang suster

" padahal dari tadi suaranya melebihi 4 oktaf..." lanjut temanya.

" iyaaaaa..."

Luhan yang mendengar itu agak sedikit tertawa kecil karena melihat jongin yang seperti itu sudah biasa. Memang dengan dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan itu semua orang akan tertipu.

" aku dimana?" tanya kyungsoo

" kau dirumah sakit sakarang sayang"

" kenapa aku disini..."

" saat kita membicarakan pernikahan tiba2 saja kau pingsan" lanjut jongin sampil mengusap rambut kyungsoo.

Suster yang berbisik tadi mendekati temanya.

"wahhh aku tau kenapa yeoja itu pingsan.."

" kenapa ? " balas temanya antusias.

" kurasa yeoja itu sudah melihat belang calon suaminya itu."

" hhaaakkmm... iya" suster tersebut menahan tawanya.

Sementara itu kyungsoo yang mendengar penjelasan jongin pingsan lagi.

" hey kyung bangun ..." kata jongin datar. Wajah jongin tidak sepanik tadi lagi. Bahkan terkesan cuek. Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya.

 _Dasar hitam jelek apa kau tidak malu dilihat oleh orang2, seenaknya saja mengatakan pernikahan itu._ Bisik kyungsoo dalam hati.

Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo masih mempertahankn "akting pura2 pingsan" nya memukul dahi pelan kyungsoo .

"akkkk...appo..." tanpa sadar kyungsoo merintih.

" aku sudah tau trik murahan itu...bulat" sindir jongin

" yakkkk hitammm apa yang..." kata2 kyungsoo terhenti karna mendengar suara cekikikan dari seseorang.

"ekhmmmm... kurasa kalian sudah boleh pergi" sangah luhan

"aaaahhhhh gurraee... kami pergi dulu" . rombongan dokter dan 2 suster yang sedari tadi menahan tawa mereka keluar dari kamar itu.

Luhan masih mengeleng2 melihat tingakah 2 suster tadi. Mereka sibuk bergosip tentang sifat jongin yang terlihat tidak pantas itu dan akting jelek kyungsoo. Kalau saja luhan boleh tertwa saat itu mungkin mulutnya akan robek karna terlalu bersemangat untuk tertwa.

"luu..." panggil jongin

"ahhh ne sajangnim..." luhan tersadar dari lamunanya.

" kau kalau mau mengejekku jangan disini..."

" ahhhh nee...ani...aniyaaa...maksud kuu" luhan kaget karna ketahuan

" sudahlah tidak apa2... kau boleh keluar" titah jongin

"nee sajangnim.."

" kalau anda butuh apa2 silahkan panggil saya... saya di luar"

" hhmmmmm..." gumam jongin.

" kalau begitu..."

" lu tolong persiapkan pernikahan yang mewahh..." tiba2 saja jongin berkata.

"ne? Ahhh baiklahh sajang nim..." luhan yang sudah paham kata2 jongin langsung dapat menangkap maksud dari kata2 jongin.

"jongin!aapa yang kau lakukan!" bentak kyungsoo.

" kyung mengertilah..." bisik jongin pelan sambil mengambil posisi duduk tepan di sebelah kyungsoo tidur.

"aku tidak mengerti ..."

" kyung aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab..."

"tapii jongin aku tidak merasakan apa2...dan semua itu hanya salah paham...lagipula kita memang sering tidur berduakan?"

"kyungsooo sekarang ini aku tidak ingin berdebat, jadi gumanhae..." lirih jongin.

Sementara itu luhan sibuk dengan handphonenya menghubungi seseorang.

" ajhuma.. aku butuh bantuanmu..."

" iya... 1 minggu lagi... hmmmm yang mewah...dan kirimkan rinciannya besok... hmmmmm kuraee.."

Luhan mengakhiri percakapannya. Percakpan itu terhenti sampai disitu saja. Mereka erdua terdiam dalalm kesunyian.

Jongin Pov

 _Jonginnn eommaa mohonn pergilahh...eomma tidak bisa bersama appamu lagi. Jongin kau tidak mengerti eomma hanya tidak ingin kau tersakiti._

 _Tapi eomma aku...tidak ingin seperti ini...kenapa ajushi ituboleh pergi dengan eomma sedangkan aku tidakk.._

 _Eomm tunggu akuuuuuuu... jangan pergiiiii...aku mohonn..._

" hah...hah..hah" jongin terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpin dengan sang eomma pergi dengan laki2 lain selain appanya. Mimpi ini selalu menghantui hidup jongin sejak kepergian sang eomma. Mimpi yang mengigatkan jongin terhadap laki2 yang telah merebut eomma dari dirinya dan appanya.

" aku akan menghancurkan mu!?" lirih jongin

Kyungsoo PoV

Semuanya gara2 makhluk hitam dan jelek itu ( dibaca sangat tampan ). Kyungsoo sangat tidak mengerti kenapa dia bersikpa seperti itu selalu tiba2 saja. Sama halnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat kyungsoo sedang bermain dengan teman2nya, tiba2 datang seorang anak kecil mendekatinya.

# flashback

"ayo kita berteman..." sapa anak itu dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya

" kenapa? Aku bahkan baru pertama kali melihatmu di daerah sini."

"itu karena aku baru pindah kesini"

" bahkan aku tidak tau namamu..." kata kyungsoo kecil polos.

" namaku jongin , kim jongin..."

" ohhhh jadi begituu... baiklah nanchingu " kyungsoo menggengam tangan jongin kecil.

#flashback off

" ommmmooo... kenapa dia ingin berteman dengan ku saat itu yaaa?"pikir kyungsoo

"padahal banyak anak2 laki2 lain disana saat itu... ommooo jangan2..."

" jangan apa?'' kata jongin sambi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"yakkk kau pikir ini rumahmu!" kyungsoo masih duduk manis d atas tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya kyungsoo ingin memukul kepala jongin saat ini juga tapi sangat susah. Bayangkan saja kyungsoo harus membopong infusnya yang sudah seperti tiang bendera itu. Berjalan mendekati jongin sedikit melopat dan barulah dirinya dapat memukul jongin. Sangat melelahkan -_-

" heyy tenang lh sedikit... lagian aku yang membayar kamar ini untuk mu.." sindir jongin

" kalau begitu aku akan keluar, kau tempati saja KAAMAR ini untukmu." Kyungsoo sudah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya + infus tiang benderaya itu.

" kyung... jangan uji kesabaranku..." lirih jongin.

"aku benar2 suadh muak jongin kau mengukurnya semuanya terlihat mudah ..." kemudian kyungsoo keluar dari kamar itu.

Jongin menghela nafasnya karna lagi2 kyungsoo seperti ini.

Dulu semuanya baik2 saja sebelum insiden kyungsoo bangun tanpa memakai apa2. Saat jongin mengatakan mereka ingin menikah kyungsoo selalu mengelak bahkan marah. Jongin hanya ingin kyungsoo menjadi miliknya.

" jongin gila... kau pikir aku senang hah?..." gerutu kyungsoo sambil berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit itu.

" jongin sekarang sudah berubah...tidak sehangat dulu lagi..." tambah kyungsoo

"hmmm menurutku itu hal yang biasa karna hormonn suami lagi naik..." kata seorang namja yang errrr TINGGII ! dan sudah berjalan disampngnya.

"hah? Kau berbicara denganku?" tanya kyungsoo memastikan

"hahahahaahaha... tentu saja"

"ohhhh... hormon maksudmu...?" tanya kyungsoo lagi.

" ahhhh itu bagaiman aku menjelaskannya yaaaa... karna dia laki2... hehhehe"

" tolong berbicara dengan jelas ,..aku tidak mengerti..." kata kyungsoo polos.

"tuan kim memang beruntung... pantas sja dia begitu saat itu..."

" mmm maaf aku jadi tambah bingung..."

" ahhhhh begini saat ini dia sedang kacau jadi yang bisa menenangkanya mungkin hanya kau ..."

" ahhhhh ...aku tidak mengerti..."

" kau kyungsoo kan" tanya namja itu

"huummm... kau siapa..? tanya kyungsoo balik

"hmmmm aku ..." kata suho menunjuk tag namanya yang bertulisan " Dr. Suho"

"ohhh jadi kau dokter..." tatap kyungsoo polos

 _Ini yeoja memang polos atau bodoh yaa..._ pikir suho dalam hati.

" hhmmm begitu lahh..." tambah suho dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya

 _Apa dia tidak melihat jas dokter yang ku pakai?..._ pikir suho lagi. _Menurut analisaku sebagai seorang dokter yeojaini benar2 bodoh_ suho masih sibuk ber agment dalam kepalanya.

" ahhh aku baru sadar kalau kau memakai jas dokter... eehehhehhe" kikuk kyungsoo

 _Bhooo?!..._ _ternyata 100% dia bodoh!_ suho tertawa dalam hati.

Kalau saja tidak ada jendela disamping suho bisa dipastikan kalau dia sekarang sudah terjatuh karena harus menahan tawa.

"ahhh tidak apa2..." suho memastikan kalau suara tawanya tidak keluar

" jadii..."

"ahhh maaf aku pamit dulu..." kata suho terburu2.

"tapi kita..." kata kata kyungsoo terputus karna dia sudah tidak melihat suho lagi

 _Gila... apa benar itu? Tidak seperti yang ku banyangkan...apa jongin tidak salah orang?_ Pertanyaan itu terus berutar2 di kepala suho.

Tbc

Sekai lagi guysss sorry in updatenya lama sekali karna sibuk bangett heheehhehhe ( piece )

Mngkin feelnya kurang karna udah lama gak di lanjutin...

Semoga kalian suka dan masih cinta sama ff 12love14.

Ooo iya jangan lupa di review yaaaaaaaa :*

Pay pay


	6. Chapter 5

Kris memutar2 foto yang berada ditangannya. Luhan selalu saja khwatir dengan foto ini.

" ahhh maaf membuatmu menungu.." suara yang tidak asing itu kembali terdengar dan secepat mungkin kris menyimpan foto itu kedalam apronnya.

" tidak apa2... jadi apakah dompet anda sudah ketemu?" tanya kris dengan lemah lembut.

" ini dia... ternyata aku meninggalkannya di dalam mobil." Kata yeoja itu sambil memberikan uang beberapa won kepada kris.

" tidak apa2, ...ini kembalianya terima kasih telah berbelanja di toko kami."

" sama2, tapi apa kau pegawai baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya disini." Tanya yeoja itu kembali sambil menyimpan kembalian uangnya.

" dia bukan pe...akkkk...hmmmppp " kris dengan sigap menutup mulut sehun.

" ahhhh maaf aku memang pegawai baru disini" kata kris kikuk.

"ohhhh kalu begitu selamat bekerja semoga harimu menyenngkan" yeoja itu kemudian pamit dan pergi.

" akkkk appooo hyung..." rintih sehun ketika sebuah jentikan mendarat di dahunya dengan mulus.

"kau itu... jangan berbicara sembarangan... "

"aku sembarangan... heollll! Hyun memangnya aku bicara apa...? " kata sehun kebinggungan. Tidak biasanya kris seprti ini. Apalagi menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Sebagai pemilik toko ini seharusnya dia tidak seperti itu.

"hyung apa perusahaanmu sedang diselidiki, sampai2 kau harus melindunggi toko kecil ini." Kata sehun penasaran

" yakkk! Kau pikir perusahaanku ilegal hah!" bentak kris

" santai saja hyung, lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang kalu toko ini milikmu"

"ntahlah aku hanya dia tidak ingin mengetahuinya" kata kris sambil menyusung gelas2 kotor didepannya.

" dia? Siapa?"

" kau anak kecil kenapa disini apa perusahaanmu sudah hancur sampai2 kau ada waktu mengagguku"

"aishhh itulah masalahnya aku butuh kerja paruh waktu, sekarang aku bukan lagi anak orang kaya dan sekrang harus berjuang demi mencari makan" kata sehun dengan wajah sesedih mungkin.

" mati saja kau sana..." kata kris cuek

" hyunggg!" teriak sehun mengekori kris kedapur.

Seperti ini lah kehidupan 2 orang penggusaha kaya yang memiliki berbagai perusahaan yang sekarang sedang kesepian.

" stttt diam aku harus mengangkat ini dulu" kata kris sambil mengacungkan handphone canggihnya.

" aishhh ya sudahh" setelah itu sehun menghilang dibalik tirai.

" yaa luhan... apa? Oohhh itu kau tidak usah khwatir...hmmm baiklah di kafe biasa." Sambungan telfon itupun berakhir.

"sehunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn kemana kauu...mati saja sana" teriakan kris mengema memenuhi kafe 3 lantai tersebut. Bahkan beberapa pengunjuk ada yang tersedak karena kaget.

"bhukkk..! aishh..." baekhyun menghapus air yang mengotori bajunya.

" lagi2 tiang listrik itu dan poker face bertengkar." Gerutu baekhyun

Saat itu juga baekhyun melihat kris membawa selembar papa menu yang terlihat kotor dengan tulisan setengah terhapus tetapi masih bisa dibaca. Parahnya papan itu sudah dan difoto oleh banyak pengunjung yang datang hari ini. Bagaimana tidak disana tertulis:

BAGI PARA PENGUNJUNG YANG TERHORMAT

PEMILIK TOKO KAMI BERNAMA KRIS SEKARANG SEDANG JOMBLO BAHKAN SAMPAI KEPALANYA BOTAK.

JADI BAGI PARA PENCARI CINTA TOKO KAMI MENYEDIAKAN 1 ORANG

DAN BISA NEGO...SILAHKAN DATANG KEMARI :*

" ck! Gila..." kata baekhyun kemudian pergi meniggalkan kafe tersebut

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Setelah menelfon kris tadi persanya tidak tenang. Begitu banyak hal yang harus dilakukanya. Tidak hanya sebagai sekrtaris banhkan hal yang lebih ekstrimpun jongin tidak segan2 untuk menyuruhnya, seprti saat ini.

" lu kau lama sekaliiiiii...aku lelah menunggumu..." seorang yeoja dengan mata panda muncul ntah darimana menhadang jalan luhan.

" tao? Kau mengejutkanku..." kata luhan sambil mengusap dadanya.

" hehehehe mian... jadi apa kau sibuk lagi?" tanya tao terus mengekori luhan

" yaaaa tidak juga sekarang dia tidak dikantor jadi sedikit tenang..."

"aku heran apa dia tidak tau kalau kau butuh istirahat atau bekencan..." decak tao

" karna dia tau ..."

" hhehehheh iya yaaa kau bahkan tidak memiliki kekasih..." sindir tao

" memang kau punya?" balas luhan

" kalau itu aku tidak perlu khawatir..."

"ckk! Kau yakin sekali panda..."

" kau juga rusaaa jelek..." kemudian mereka tertawa bersama2 dan memasuki ruangan kerja luhan.

Menjadi teman do kyungsoo baekhyun harus rela bersabar. Do kyungsoo memang sulit di jadikan sebagai teman sebaiknya dia menjdi tuan putri saja. Karena sifatnya yang pendiam dan lembut itu dia seperti orang bodoh saja. Walaupun dia membuat orang lain kesal tapi ntah kenapa saat dia meminta maaf semua masalah dan amarah itu hilang begiu saja.

" ahhhh coba aku yang seperti itu..." baekhyun menghela nafasnya, uap dari hembusan nafasnya itupun terlihat. Sekarang Seoul memang sedang musim dingin dam menunggu seseorang di luar seperti ini akan menjadikan mu balaok es karna dinginya cuaca.

" sebaiknya kutelfon saja dia..." baekhyun menekan beberapa digit nomor di layar handphonenya.

" halo kyung... kau dimana? Apa dirumah ssakit? Oke oke aku akan kesana..." tanpa pikir panjang baekhyun segera berlari menuju mobilnya .

kyungsooPOv

aku sebaiknya memang menikah dengan jongin. Jangan sampai eoma dan appa kecewa karna anak gadisnya melakukan hal yan tidak pantas. Memang harus ku akui eoma dan appa tidak akan keberatan dengan pernikahan ini karna dari dulu mereka sudah ingin aku menikah dengan jongin –_-. Jongin yang sangat perhatian dan baik dari kecilnya membuat siapa saja akan sayang kepadanya. Apalagi sekarang degan ketampanan dan hidup mapan bahkan sudah sukses di umur yang masih terbilang muda membuat orang akan berlomba2 untuk menjadikanya menantu.

Aku adalah satu2nya wanita yang tau sifat jongin yang sebenarnya. Dari kecil bersama benar2 membuat ku tau apa saja tentang dirinya. Bahkan bagian terdalam ( tertawa nista membayangkannya ). Haahhhhhhh aku ...sekarang...

#off

Tring tring!

Kyungsoo terkejut saat handphonenya berbunyi. Dan disana nama baekhyun tertera lengkap dengan emot bebek

" hallo baek...aku dirumah sakit? Santai saja...aku hanya pusing...yakkkkkk!" sambungan itu terputus sepihak.

"kau bahakan tidak menanyakan dirumah sakit mana... isss dasar bebek ..."

Jongin bekeliling mencari kyungsoo. Yeoja yang satu ini akan sulit ditemukan seperti fosil, kenapa? Karna pertama sulit ditemukan, saat ditemukan akan berda ditempat yang aneh walaupun begitu dia sangat berharga ( welehhhhh puitisnyaa ). Jongin terus berfikir dimana tempat aneh dirumah sakit ini dan tidak banyak orang kesana.

" permisi apa kau tau tempat dimana lokasi dirumah sakit ini yang aneh dan tidak banyak orang kesana? " tanya jongin kepada beberapa suster yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya.

" hmmmm maaf tuan.. saya tidak begitu yakin..." kata salah seorang suster

" menurutku di atap mungkin..." tambah yang satunya lagi

" atau ruang mayat..."

" hushh kau itu.. tapi kami yakin tuan rumah sakit ini tidak memiliki tempat yang anda maksud"

" ahhhh kalau begitu terima kasihh..." kata jongin tersenyum

"ahhhhh indahhnnnyaaaa tapi sedikit aneh..'

" iya tampan2 tapi aneh..." kemudian kedua suster itu sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka kembali.

Namun...

" permisi apa kau tau tempat dimana lokasi dirumah sakit ini yang aneh dan tidak banyak orang kesana? Tanya seorang yeoja kepada beberapa suster yang kebetulan lewat.

" hmmmm maaf .. saya tidak begitu yakin..." kata salah seorang suster

" menurutku di atap mungkin..." tambah yang satunya lagi

" atau ruang mayat..."

" hushh kau itu.. tapi kami yakin di rumah sakit ini tidak memiliki tempat seperti yang anda maksud"

" ahhhh kalau begitu terima kasihh..." kata baekhyun menunduk dan tersenyum

"ahhhhh cantiknya tapi sedikit aneh..'

" ehhhhha ku merasa dejavu..."

" hahhahahahahha hari yang aneh dan penuh dengan orang aneh..."

Jongin langsung menuju kamar mayat dimana kemungkina kyungsoo ada disana. Tapi baru saja jongin hendak masuk ternyata ruangan itu terkunci dengan rapat. Setelah itu jongin langsung menuju atap.

" kyung...!" panggil jongin

Kyungsoo yang tersadar dari lamunannya mencari dariman arah sumber suara tersebut. Dan disan dia menmukan jongin dengan rambut yang masih basah sehabis mandi tadi.

" kyung udara disini tidak cocok untuk kesehatanmu, sebaiknya kita ke kamar saja hhmmm?" bujuk jongin

" hmmmm baiklah..." tanpa [perlawana jongin membawa kyungsoo menuju kamarnya.

" kyung kau segitu tidak munya menikah denganku?" mereka berbincang2 saat menuju kamar.

" aku bukanya tidak mau hanya saj ini terlalu cepat jongin" kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

" aku tau ini semua dengan kebaikan..."

" kyungsoooooooo! Aku mencarimu kemana2..." teriak baekhyun menghentikan pembicaraan jongin dan kyungsoo

" ahhhh baek.. tadi aku di di atap bersama jongin..."

"yakkkk kau jongin apa kau tidak tau kalau orang yang sedang sakit tidak boleh terkena udara yang dingin!" bentak baekhyun

" aku tauu bebekkk... aku heran bagaimana bisa kau hidup dengan mulutmu yang..."

" stopp aku masih pusing dan ku harap kalian berdua diam!" kyungsoo langsung melepaskan lengan jongin yang melingkar dipingangnya. Kemudian meiniggalkan mereka berdua

" kyungsoo kenapa?" tanya baekhyun heran

" aku tidak tau ...dia selalu seperti itu sejak kami membicarakan pernikahan" kata jongin cuek

"bhooooo! Kau dan kyungsoo akan menikahh!" teriak baekhyun spontan

" aishhh bebek mulut..."

" tunggu dulu kau itu ...ahh ani... jongin apa kau tidak tau kyungsoo mencintai pria lain?"

Deg!

Kata kata baekhyun menusuk hati jongin. Kyungsoo mencintai pria lain apakah itu alasan kyungsoo menolaknya. Dan kenapa kyungsoo tidak jujur saja.

" nugu...?!...!" nafas jongin memburu

Tbc/

Hayyyyy semua... hayooo siapa yaaaaaaaaa...

Hehhehhehh tunggu klanjutannya ...

Pay pay...

Jgn lupa review ... :* 


	7. Chapter 7

Hanya pengumuman...

Hallooo semuaa apa kabarnyaaaaaa maaf 12love14 kelamaan hiatusnya... yahh ini karna ada beberapa alasan sih tapi alasan terbesarnya karna kaistal. Memang itu udh lama beritanya tapi yahhh trauma krna dengr beritanya itu lohh yang lama bgt...:( pas lihat itu foto mereka lagi kecannnn

Sebagai kasioo shipper ssh bgt rsnya menrima kenyataan...kenytaan pahitt malahan... hiks hiks ;(

Jadi beberapa bulan keblakang sempet juga gk updte ttg exo lagi. Yah ini memang kekanak-kanakan tapi yang namanya ...haduhh kok malah curhat

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ini bukan slahnya kaistal karna itu NORMAl brohhhh!tsahhhh

Ya sudahlah apa yang terjadi biarlah terjadi toh kaisoo slalu dihati ...betul tidaakkkkkk?!

Maka dengan ini 12love14 telah terbangkitkan lagi semangatnya karna exo baru comeback yeaaaahhhhhh... dan parahnya mereka jadi bad boyyyyy...parah kece gilaaaaa

Dari lotto,she's dreaming, can't bring me down, moster mix...ini lagu keceeeeeeee gilaaaaa...

Ya udahhh itu aja dulu ...n 1 hal lagi kalau **Ikatan next chap** bakalan lanjut di bulan September 2016.

Pay pay...


End file.
